prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that has been produced for the[[ Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!| Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] series. Arcade Game Card Collections *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure McDonald's Card Collection Cure Dolls Please refer to the main page Cure Dolls Cosplay Costumes Please refer to the main page Cosplay Costumes for Kids. Utensils 41Rn+g37dCL.jpg|Breakfast Spoon 41R2HYXwsIL.jpg|Breakfast Fork 51305QEaEQL.jpg|Breakfast Glass 51HZJw1ZV1L.jpg|Chopsticks with Box 41aC2ivYsiL.jpg|e-Lunch Plate 41PhAEbwN1L.jpg|Bowl 419Z96uAb5L.jpg|Soup Plate 41aNLBub63L.jpg|Box Lunch Aluminium 416UAeo9X-L.jpg|Saucer 31WLkOrTEOL.jpg|Bucket for kids 41b-0yn3rSL.jpg|Lunch Cup 512uPATA90L.jpg|Trio Set 41ZO8QkBlKL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Set Combi 51aUiHSSy9L.jpg|Handbag for Breakfast CGD2-75415.jpg|''Happiness Charge'' Cup Keychains 41MqYarsinL.jpg|Cure Lovely keychain 41kP2Ck0ohL.jpg|Cherry Flamenco keychain Hgshjduwhsj,ddidj.jpg|Lollipop Hip Hop keychain 41VAHIeKq4L.jpg|Cure Princess keychain 41kbql1Y79L.jpg|Sherbet Ballet keychain Imhfjfjeiejje.jpg|Macadamia Hula Dance keychain Dvdjdn6js.jpg|Coconuts Samba keychain Imageduirejjdek.jpg|Cure Fortune keychain 31SEhu5Ns4L.jpg|Cure Lovely keychain 31r56PbfwwL.jpg|Cherry Flamenco keychain 1000087745_4.jpg|Lollipop Hip Hop keychain Lodoododod.jpg|Innocent Form keychain 31zi6SiAGGL.jpg|Cure Princess keychain 31mYthGjvRL.jpg|Sherbet Ballet keychain 1000087745_5.jpg|Macadamia Hula Dance keychain Imagerjdjdk.jpg|Innocent Form keychain 1000087745_2.jpg|Cure Honey keychain 1000087745_3.jpg|Popcorn Cheer keychain Fkfkivodbrinfkdj.jpg|Coconuts Samba keychain Imagesjjssjj.jpg|Innocent Form keychain Dhchudysimage.jpg|Cure Fortune keychain Imagebcchdusjhdys.jpg|Pine Arabian keychain Hhsusuococimage.jpg|Anmitsu Komachi keychain Sjsjjimage.jpg|Innocent Form keychain 319lDRuudgL.jpg|Ribbon 1 keychain 1000087745_6.jpg|Ribbon 2 keychain Imagedhdnnd.jpg|Ribbon 3 keychain Imagehhgfysiakq.jpg|Glasan 1 keychain Imagemsmms.jpg|Glasan 2 keychain 41AtBon4ImL.jpg|Cure Line (Lovely's version) 41jvzfZfs3L.jpg|Cure Line (Princess's version) 41VwXJcVBQL.jpg|Cure Line (Honey's version) 41ZsYkyXf2L.jpg|Cure Line (Fortune's version) Figures Imagehhjhggyjj.jpg|Cure Lovely 1 figure CurelovelyFIGURE.jpg|Cure Lovely 2 figure Imagefghjnfyjj.jpg|Cure Princess figure Imagegdhdhhdhdhh.jpg|Cure Honey figure CurefortuneFIGURE.jpg|Cure Fortune figure AnmitsukomachiFIGURE.jpg|Anmitsu Komachi figure Imagedkdndke,e.jpg|Chibi Cure Lovely figure Imagejsjos,sla.jpg|Chibi Cure Princess figure Imagehoneyu.jpg|Chibi Cure Honey figure Imagejsosmal.jpg|Chibi Cure Fortune figure Toys Prechanmirrortoy.jpg|PreChanMirror (including Cure Lovely and Cure Princess' standard PreCards) love-pre-brace-from-amazon.jpg|LovePreBrace pre-chan-mirror-carry-from-amazon_.jpg|PreChanMirror Carrying Case (including Detective PreCards) Precardsfile.jpg|PreCard File (including Aino Megumi PreCard and Ninja PreCards) PreCardsSetCherryFlamenco.jpg|PreCards set 1 (Cherry Flamenco) PreCardsSetSherbetBallet.jpg|PreCards set 2 (Sherbet Ballet) PreCardsSet1.jpg|PreCards set 3 (Civilian Forms) 1000086907_1.jpg|PreCards set 4 (Lollipop Hip Hop) 1000086908_1.jpg|PreCards set 5 (Macadamia Hula Dance) Ribbontoy.jpg|"Let's play in the PreCards!" Ribbon Toy (including Florist and Patissiere PreCards) Precureallstasrhdj.jpg|PreCards set 6 (Pretty Cure All Stars special) 1000087347 1.jpg|Cure Line 618yyxRXPBL._AA1500_.jpg|Triple Dance Honey Baton 1 4543112845399 1.jpg|PreCards set 7 (Cure Honey, Popcorn Cheer and Coconuts Samba) 71zXl5uz89L._SL1500_.jpg|Fortune Tambourine 813AL-HyUeL._SL1500_.jpg|Fortune Piano (Including Cure Fortune PreCards) 81aSG7k6lIL._SL1500_.jpg|PreCards set 8 (Hikawa Iona, Pine Arabian and Anmitsu Komachi) 71pnRfto59L._SL1500_.jpg|Talking Glasan Toy ShiningMakeDresserToy.jpg|Shining Make Dresser Innocenthar.jpg|Innocent Harmony Mic Precardset9.jpg|PreCards set 9 (Innocent Form and Forever Lovely) 4543112773739-ond.jpg|Ribbon Pocket Lifestyle 51zgK-1G-jL.jpg|Bottle with straw 41lpUMmZSAL.jpg|Chopstick 61rEce093qL. AA1500 .jpg|Watch 61kgL-6S9FL. AA1194 .jpg|Ribbon Bag CDs, DVDs & Blu-rays Video Games HCPC 3DS game box.png|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Kawarun ☆ Collection in 3DS Books HCPC Gakken Mook Cover.png|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book'' (Guidebook) Others Bag.jpg Hapichaji_gummy-1.jpg cardshappinesscharge.jpg 71D-BeT+k6L. AA1000 .jpg tumblr_mzan34OUWL1qg7h6bo1_1280.jpg 817aveQF4ML. AA1144 .jpg tumblr_mzim4yURCd1ss8ecbo2_400.jpg|Chibi Cures bags tumblr_mzim4yURCd1ss8ecbo1_400.jpg Tumblr mzjy08js0d1s9qhs4o4 400.jpg FIG-COL-6531.jpg CGD2-75021 01(1).jpg 71OgE0lZ-IL._AA1000_.jpg Furi_fire.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Furi-Furi Shake 2015calendar_.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar Hcpccalendarjandf.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar (January & February) HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1774366.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar (March & April) HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1774367.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar (May & June) HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1774369.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar (July & August) HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1774370.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar (September & October) HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1774371.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2015 Calendar (November & December) Shirts 31kt9CwO9+L.jpg 31JnS9oLBeL.jpg 31GnlyitN1L.jpg 31oU+F2KBVL.jpg 714w53Ur4ML._SL1280_.jpg 71mb0iBHRYL._SL1280_.jpg 711H4vEHcqL._SL1280_.jpg 71CLVQ6eYbL._SL1280_.jpg 71z1y9VsduL._SL1280_.jpg 71tA3yTdZoL._SL1280_.jpg 71ztkoApGYL._SL1280_.jpg phantom-empire-shirt-namakeruda-1.jpg|Namakeruda's Shirt phantom-empire-shirt-hoshiwa-1.jpg|Hosshiwa's Shirt phantom-empire-shirt-oresuki-1.jpg|Oresky's Shirt Anraburi.jpg|Cure Unlovely's Shirt Взвзвзimage.jpg|Cure Lovely's Shirt Imagehhshshhsj.jpg|Cure Princess's Shirt Honey_shirt.jpg|Cure Honey's Shirt Fortune_shirt.jpg|Cure Fortune's Shirt Imagenxnx.jpg|Happiness Charge Precure! Shirt External Links *http://precure.channel.or.jp/happinesscharge/ Category:Merchandise Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!